The Bloody Roses
by Unicorn Angel
Summary: When Sammy saves her friend from a stalker, she starts getting bloody roses on her doorstep.


It was a warm, dark night when Sammy was walking to her best friend's house. She was a little worried because she had seen a dark shadow behind her. She would stop every now and then just to make sure that she was alone. But Sammy had the funny feeling that she was protected and that nothing could hurt her.

Suddenly, a hand covered in a black satin-like glove wrapped itself around her tender neck. A yellow light flashed out from Sammy and the hand immediately detached itself as an instinct. Sammy turned around just as the black figure dashed from her sight.

Sammy was alone now. She figured that her only emotion would be fear, but her mind showed no trace of it. What had just happened, she didn't know. What would soon happen, she didn't know any better then the person who would do it to her.

As soon as Sammy got to the door of her friends house, she knocked. The door creaked open as Sammy jumped back.

"Hello? Amanda, are you in there?" Sammy whispered into what seemed like an empty house.

Sammy took a few steps into her friend's house and saw someone sitting on the couch. It appeared to be Amanda, but why wasn't she answering to her friend's voice? Sammy walked to the front of the couch and saw Amanda with blood streaming down her chin. There were bruises on her arms and a large gash was clearly visible through the torn shirt. Sammy screamed when she saw Amanda. She shook her, only to see her go completely limp.

"She isn't going to wake up. You can't make her. I killed her." A mysterious voice said from behind her.

A cold hand ran up Sammy's neck and turned her face toward the killer. It was a boy with blonde hair showing from underneath his black beanie. He was only about 5'1", so he couldn't have been older then 11 or 12 years old. He was the same age as Sammy and Amanda.

The boy stood in front of Sammy, still grasping her neck. He was waiting for an answer Sammy was not going to give. He let go of her neck only to reach for her hands. His hands were cold and sticky. Sammy instantly let go and backed away a few steps.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" the boy asked.

Sammy stood there quietly. She turned to face her once living best friend. Amanda was cold, but Sammy thought she saw her breathe. Why hadn't she thought of calling an ambulance? How could she be so stupid! Amanda was still alive!

Sammy rushed to the phone before the boy could catch her. She dialed 911 and told them that a murder crime had just occurred, leaving a 12 year old girl harmed, and bloody. They said that an ambulance was already on the way.

Amanda groaned as they picked her up onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. The boy was gone when Sammy came back leaving no evidence except for a note that said, 'I'll be watching you'. She showed the note to the officials examining the house for evidence.

"You should stay away from this area until we can catch the suspect." Officer Lila said to Sammy.

Sammy silently nodded as she climbed into the ambulance with her friend. Amanda reached out to Sammy as she sat down.

"Thank You Sammy. I don't know if anyone would have ever found me if it wasn't for you." Amanda said gratefully as she drifted off to sleep.

Sammy was proud of herself for finding and probably saving Amanda. Her best friend was in good hands. Now, all Sammy had to do was wait for the diagnosis. What if an infection had occurred while Sammy was trying to figure out what had happened! Sammy shamed herself for thinking negative thoughts about Amanda. She had to think positive if she was going to get any better.

Dr. Wyatt came out to tell Sammy the news. Sammy shook his hand and introduced herself.

"Your friend is going to be fine. There is an infection in the larger gash on her stomach. After a couple of weeks, her infection should be gone and she will be able to go home. Do you know where her parents are?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

"No Actually. They weren't home when I got there and I haven't been able to track them down either." Sammy said mysteriously.

2


End file.
